Transylvania
by ScrewsGoTight
Summary: Songfic - Justine/Suitors - Takes place during Amnesia: Justine with insights into the past.


_**A/N: Bonjour! I heard this song and my head went OH MY GOD IT'S AMNESIA JUSTINE. (any excuse for the suitors really ;)) anywho, enjoy :3**_

Bear in mind:  
>In Game<br>_Past  
><em>**Lyrics**

* * *

><p><strong>Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,<strong>

**Which all her hopes and dreams were in,**

**She plans to run away with him, forever (never to be seen again).**

"_Don't be silly Aloȉs!" Justine laughed__, reaching up to kiss the man on the cheek. _

"_I'm serious Justine! I love you, please-" Aloȉs began to protest._

"_Non, we cannot leave yet!" She looked him in the eye, her arms around his middle. "I have business I must attend to. Then we can leave" He sighed._

"_It's the other's isn't it? Malo? Basile? He hurt you Justine! We can't stay-" Justine merely pressed a finger against his lips and gave a high-pitched laugh._

"_Nothing I can't handle mon cheri!" Justine's lips curved slightly. "They're part of the plan, I promise. I only love you" She whispered leaning in to kiss the older man. He kissed her back and sighed when she pulled away, running a hand through his sand coloured hair._

"_Okay my dear, I will see you soon, oui?" He looked into her eyes, pleadingly._

"_Of course, soon" She smiled and tangled herself out his arms and glided out of the house and into the horse and trap waiting outside. Aloȉs sighed, and watched it leave from his window. After it was gone from sight, he turned to his desk and sat in the rickety chair, pulling open the drawer and eyeing the jewelled cylinder object inside; a recent present from Justine._

"_For you, Justine, my love" He pulled out the knife within the box and began to slice into his wrist, red liquid pooling over the table._

**Leaves a note and starts to choke,**

**Can feel the lump that's in her throat,**

**It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence.**

She didn't know what was happening. After listening to 'the disembodied voice' as the woman had said, she had navigated a few gloomy hallways, catching sight of what she thought was a man but the noises he was making made her think otherwise. Shuddering, she continues into a large, dimly lit room, surrounded by barred doors, which barely concealed the dark recesses of the rooms beyond. She turned to her immediate right, and entered the first cell cautiously. The floor was covered in patches of blood, a bed frame slanted against the wall. A violin, leaning against it. Justine clutched at her head, as a cacophony of sound pierced the previously silent air. It was a piano, playing a relaxing symphony, accompanied by a mellow violin. She glanced at the shackles on the wall and shuddered. Backing out of the cell, the music faded away, and Justine continued into the cell next door. Again, the sound erupted in her head. This time it was the sound of a hammer and saw, working away against, what she presumed was wood. She glanced around the room briefly. It looked similar to the last, except from an overturned table. Again, she exited and crossed the room, walking into the room opposite the first one she entered. This room was empty, save for the walls being boarded and a table, beneath which the remains, of what looked like a tennis racket remained. The table was stained with blood, two words scrawled in it.

'Forgive Me'

Justine picked up the note on the side and read it. This man, Aloȉs, was in love with a woman, Justine. These name's seemed to ring a bell, so did the Malo and Basile mentioned, however she couldn't place them. The man sounded desperate for her affections, telling her he would harm himself for her. 'That's sick and twisted' Justine thought, putting down the paper. Yet she found herself smiling slightly as she walked back into the chamber and walked over the bars on the floor.

**We're sorry but we disagree**

**The boy is vermin, can't you see?**

**We'll drown his sins and misery**

**And rip him out of history.**

"Whoever you are, if you could help me, I would be much obliged" She paused and looked in the direction of the voice. Another cell. She walked over to it and peered in. A man was strapped to a table, a brown sack over his head. "Is anyone there?" He queried again, pleading. Justine pulled at the door but to no avail. It was locked with a large, heavy padlock. Next to the door, she noticed a lever behind a large lantern, protruding from the wall. Assuming it was an aid to the distressed man, she pulled it down. "Please, please! Be reasonable! You don't have to do this!" Justine hurried back to the barred door and looked in. A blood stained arrow had dropped from the ceiling, hanging directly over the man's chest. He was breathing fast, and she was sure she could see him shaking. She glances around the room. There wasn't a way out that she could see. She began searching the rest of the rooms. She didn't find much, just more shackles and empty bed frames. There was a cave in opposite the door she had entered in. 'There's got to be a way out' She thought, entering the final room, adjacent to the prisoners cell.

**People marching to the drums,**

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.**

"Is that you I hear?" Justine froze in shock, hearing the scuffle of feet entering the room. She turned, quietly shutting the metal door and peering out it towards the voice. It walked into the light and she muffled a shriek. It was a man, heavily disfigured with a sort of metal wheel, fixed around his neck. Scars covered in a mix of dirt and blood, fresh and old, criss-crossed his body. Chains winded around his legs and arm, rattling as he limped around the room. Gaping holes took the place of his eyes and mouth. She wasn't even sure he was human. "Is that you my love…?" His voice was full of adoration, and Justine's gut twisted. He came within dangerous reach of the door and cowered in the corner, despite the fact she was sure he wouldn't be able to see out of his eyeless face. He limped away from the doors, the clank of the chains against the stone floor, fading slowly. "Where did you go? Come back!" She heard him say, before his voice and wheezes became too faint for her to hear. She braved a look through the door. Clear. She crept out, all too aware of the door creaking, and tiptoed over to the door that led back to the room she started in. She closed it as quietly as possible, hoping to not attract the attention of the... man? He seemed human, but he had some resemblances to that of a demon.

**Ugly is the world we're on**

**If I'm right then prove me wrong**

**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**

In her haste to get away, Justine walked back over to the man in the cell. He was still calling, asking for her help. And she would help. With no hope of escape, except perhaps to follow the monstrous man, she walked back over to the lever. This would have to help. It had to. She pulled the lever back down. The man screamed and she could hear the spear pierce flesh and bone. Maybe it went straight through his heart. Maybe it had punctured his lung, and he was lying there, dying slowly and painfully. Justine smiled. And before she knew it, she was laughing.

**Who is your lover?**

**I couldn't tell,**

**When hell freezes over,**

**That's when I'll tell,**

**Who is your lover?**

**I couldn't tell,**

**When will this stop.**

"_Are you trying to test my patience boy?" __Basile glared at Aloȉs, who tried his hardest to match the other man's stare, but found himself, sinking into the wall. A third man sat in the corner, plucking the strings of a broken violin with thin fingers. _

"_N-no!" He stammered at Basile. "It's just that neither of you have ever showed her that you care as much as me-" At this point, A__loȉs was slammed against the wall by his neck, Basile's fingers constricting his air supply. He choked, lashing at his attackers hand. _

"_Shut your mouth. Or I'll do it for you" He drew his hand back threateningly, and Aloȉs cowered more. Sighing, Basile dropped him, but didn't turn his back till he had kicked the spulttering and shaking form of Aloȉs on the floor. He gasped as the fresh pain, searing through his body. He was already so weak and sore, but it was all for his love, Justine. _

"_She-" _

"_One more word about that woman, and I'll tear your fucking head off!" Basile snarled at him, before retreating back into his cell. They were allowed a few minutes a day to roam this small room, but Basile found that Malo and Aloȉs still managed to piss him off in that small amount of time. For a few minutes, Aloȉs paced the room, whilst Malo sat in the corner, gnawing on his fingertips. Aloȉs glanced at him and wondered if he was really that desperate for food. They got one meal, a small bowl of some kind of gruel, once a day. They didn't know how long they'd been there. But they all had lost a fair amount of weight, and their hair had started to thin. The door lock clicked and Justine walked in, flanked by a man. _

"_Back in your rooms boys" She looked at them, and frowned. "Where ever is Basile?" She asked, looking at the two men. Malo seemed to either ignore her, or not realise she was there. A grunt from the cell on the right told her of Basile's whereabouts._

"_Justine. My love." Aloȉs walked over to her, grinning broadly, opening his arms as if to embrace her. The man behind her grabbed his arm and dragged him into his cell, before repeating the same thing with Malo. Aloȉs pressed against the bars, a content smile on his face. "You will stay, this time?" He asked hopefully, pleading with his blue eyes. _

"_Non, mon cheri" she walked towards his cell, and saw his face, crestfallen. "Just a bit longer, I promise" He sighed._

"_But you always say that. It's been years, Justine, why can't we leave? Have a home, and a family…" She shook her head._

"_Be patient Aloȉs" He smiled involuntarily; he loved the sound of his name in her voice. She turned to the man, who they assumed was her guard, as he finished locking Malo's cell. "Bring Basile. It's time to begin."_

**Racing,**

**Pacing,**

**In the dark,**

**She's searching for a lonely heart,**

**She finds him but his heart has stopped,**

**She breaks down.**

After playing a third phonograph, Justine entered a pitch black room. It seemed like it would be used for storage, but the lighting made it hard to tell. She pulled out her lantern and wandered into the centre of the room. The door slammed shut behind her and she shrieked, running into the corner of the room, her chest heaving with every breath. She could hear someone groaning. 'Not him again… Surely?' She swallowed and extinguished her lantern. Sure enough, a man, although perhaps, slightly broader than the last, wandered into her sight. He looked almost the same, but the scars on his body were less frequent, and only a few were oozing fresh blood.

"I will kill you. You cunt" He wheezed, sending shivers down her spine. This man's voice was deeper and raspier, and drenched in malice. Justine cowered down, into a pile of sacks, filled with potatoes. She kept an eye to the man; waiting for him to pass, perhaps, go through the door which she had just walked through. But he didn't. She waited for a while, but every time, he made the same pattern, patrolling the room and another beyond it. One which she assumed she had to walk through. 'Or run' she thought, as the chains passed her again. She had almost memorised the pattern now. She knew where he would pause before limped back into the other room. That would be the opportune moment. She had to run. There was no other way. He paused. She shot to her feet and sprinted towards the way he had come.

"I have you now!" He growled dangerously, staggering after her. Justine dared a glance back. He was gaining, and she had no idea what way was next. A wrong turn would mean death. "I'll rip your head off!" He snarled. He was almost upon her when she leaped over a chair and darted around a corner, opening a door and slamming it shut. She gazed down the hall before she slid down the wall, and crumpling on the floor, shaking.

**We're sor****ry but your majesty,**

**Refusing orders from the queen**

**Results in a monstrosity**

"_Wou__ld you like a drink Basile?" Justine asked in a sickly sweet voice, pouring out a glass of wine. _

"_Yes, fine, alright" He snapped. Basile wasn't happy at the best of times, and being stuck down in a dungeon for god knows how long, hadn't helped his temper. Justine passed him the wine and he downed it in one. He hadn't drunk in so long, his throat burned as the alcohol flowed down it. He shook his head and the room began to swim._

"_Speak into the phonograph, Basile, mon cheri" She smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. He went to bat her hand away, but found his hands bound. When had that happened? And his head…_

"_Ugh… what did you… put into the wine?" He slurred, trying to focus on the woman in front of him._

"_Absinthe, silly Basile!" She tittered. "Strong men like you don't drink wine! Wine is for helpless women like myself!" Basile tried to scoff but it came out as more of a groan._

"_My head…" He struggled and looked at his bound hands. "What is this thing? Get me out, I'm not up for your games" His patience was wearing thin._

"_No!" She giggled and pulling his short fringe from his eyes. "You have to say it first; how beautiful am I?" She said, presenting him a dazzling smile. Basile merely glanced at her and rolled his eyes._

"_Plenty. Now let me out of this thing?" He struggled again, but his head was throbbing terribly._

"_No! That's not what you say!" She scolded, her hand on her hip. Basile huffed in annoyance, his face growing warm._

"_Your beauty is blinding" Pain pierced his forehead, as he heard the sizzling of hot metal against flesh and yelled out. "My eyes! What have you done to my eyes!" He struggled harder, the initial pain lessening as the metal withdrew from his face, but the throbbing and burning still lingered. "Justine! This isn't funny, you blinded me!" _

"_Haha, can't catch me now!" Justine laughed and skipped away, leaving Basile tied to the chair. Rage built up inside him, like he'd never felt before._

"_I'll kill you, you whore!"_

**Remembers a voice and hears him sing.**

"_That was beautiful, my love" She smiled and embraced the blond haired man. _

"_I was playing for you" Malo smiled nervously and kissed her cheek. She laughed and rubbed his arm._

"_And I couldn't wish for a better performance." He pulled away to pack away his violin and chuckled. He had just played his first solo in a concert hall, and Justine was here to congratulate him. _

"_Well, music is a good way of expressing myself. But you know that." He hugged her again and held her hand, pulling her away from the crowd now leaving the hall._

"_Malo, where on earth are we going?" She watched him and he glanced at her, swallowing._

"_I don't like the crowds, I… I- they make me uncomfortable" He staring straight ahead, moving in the direction of his house. It was nearby the hall due to his love of music and arts. Malo was a skilled violinist and pianist, and also a beautiful singer. On some occasions, he had sang Justine to sleep, when she was having fitful dreams about her father, or her mother. _

"_If you don't like crowds, how did you handle your performance?" She queried. He sighed and turned to face her, rolling up his sleeve and holding out his hand. She took it delicately and examined it, the lamp a few feet away lighting it enough to see what he had done. His nails were bitten down to the quick, bite marks peppered all over his hand and arm; they weren't deep enough to draw blood, but they had still left a slightly raised mark. Justine ran a finger over one, making Malo shiver._

"_It calmed me down. I was biting my nails then it led to this." He swallowed, afraid of her reaction. Justine merely looked at him._

"_What about the other hand?" She asked, her face portraying no emotion except curiosity. He shook his head._

"_I needed that hand to play" Explaining seemed to relieve some of the tension from Malo, and he continued towards his house. Justine followed him in silence._

_While they laid together that night, Malo sang to her but she could tell his mind was in other places, as she drifted off to sleep, his arm wrapped around her, his words soothing in her ear._

**People marching to the drums,**

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.**

"Justine… let me taste you…" He cackled, before promptly chasing her through the water. Justine was terrified. She couldn't hide. The constant splashing told the third man where she was all the time. Blind or not, he could still tell where she was. Tugging a lever down, she sprinted into the next room, pulling a second to close the door and running towards the opposite door. She could hear him crashing against the door. He laughed maniacally. "I want you!" his voice was harsh. He looked similar to the last two, slightly smaller than the first. His skin was raw and red all over, instead of the scars covering the other two. His eyes had burned out to make holes, yet he still insisted he could see her. Justine shuddered and cranked the wheel on the other side.

"You there! Help me and I'll call on my men to save us from this hell hole!" She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and she didn't care. She crouched under the water and slipped under the crack in the door she had made, before slamming a level down to shut it.

"Do you think this is funny? You think this is funny, don't you?" He yelled, fear evident in his voice. Justine ignored him and sprinted down the corridor, leaping over boxes and various other objects that were lying on the floor. She could hear him trying to break down the door…

**Ugly is the world we're on**

**If I'm right then prove me wrong**

**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**

There were words. Scrawled over the murky stone walls. In blood red. Justine couldn't bring herself to look. She didn't want to. No, definitely not. It was eerie, and terrifying and she didn't want to know. She ran through the corridors. The red words flashed past her, the world started to move. The tunnel was getting darker, she couldn't see…

She burst through the door into a large, dirt cover room. Massive holes decorated the floor. Justine picked her way across the room, steering clear of the holes. She saw a statue and was tempted fore a moment before she thought better of it. Before long she was at the other end. Another phonograph. She didn't want to hear it. But she found herself turning the crank.

She continued into the next room. She knew that there was something wrong with that voice. She had killed her own father. As a child. How sick and twisted was she? For her to have stuck her here, she would've been anyway. But she was dead; she'd said so on the first message. She was in a room again. Boxed off, there was a body, hanging from the ceiling. Justine recognised the voice and slumped on the floor. She ached. Her dress was in tatters. She was sure she's be covered in blood, dirt and bruises. She wanted to wash, and eat, and sleep. Perhaps she could do one of them now. She rested her head on your shoulder and began to doze off. She was only vaguely aware of the walls getting closer and closer…

**Who is your ****lover?**

**I couldn't tell,**

**When hell freezes over,**

**That's when I'll tell,**

**Who is your lover?**

**I couldn't tell,**

**When will this stop.**

"Clarice, how long before we can resume the testing?" Justine sat, sipping her tea. The guests had just left and Justine was already thinking about downstairs.

"I would suggest waiting a week or two mademoiselle Justine" Clarine smiled at her then began bustling about. "I wish you'd explain this testing to me" She glanced over at Justine, pouring another cup of tea. She merely laughed.

"Maybe Clarice. But not now" Justine sipped her new cup of tea and looked out the window. "It went well this time. But until I can't control them…" She looked at Clarice. "Then you can know exactly what goes on down there"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Apologies for any bad french x3 I don't sprechen zee language :L I have a bunch of songfic's lined up: I've got three, all of the Justine/Suitor :D I reckon the next i'll do is 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback for Justine/Alois. He said something about being blinded and I was like YES x3  
>Thoughts? :) <em>**


End file.
